falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Charge card
|quests = |edid =ChargeCard |baseid = }} The charge card is a junk item in Fallout 4. Background A relic from before the Great War, the charge card required the user to fill the card with a monthly money limit, similar to a credit card. Debt in the form of late fees would still accrue if one was not careful in refilling their card each month. In post-War America, the cards are effectively worthless pieces of plastic with not much use outside of trading for meager sums. However, some enterprising individuals, like Parker Quinn, have geared a living on scamming the gullible with the promise of an "alternative" to carrying around hundreds of bottlecaps and a more convenient way to pay for goods all across The Commonwealth. Quinn charges 110 caps for the charge card (100 + 10 for as a service fee). Characteristics Despite what Quinn says, no store in the Commonwealth will take it as a form of payment. However, Brooks in Far Harbor will redeem it for 100 caps. This can only be done once with any charge card found. Dialogue Despite not being accepted by any merchants in the Commonwealth, it can lead to unique dialogue options when talking to some, such as: * Myrna, who describes the card as "filthy synth money."The Sole Survivor: "Can I use this charge card here?" Myrna: " " (Myrna.txt) * Solomon, who is uncomfortable working with abstract representations of money.The Sole Survivor: "Can I put this on my charge card?" Solomon: " " (Solomon.txt) * Moe Cronin, who accuses the player of scamming him.The Sole Survivor: "You take this charge card?" Moe Cronin: " " (MoeCronin.txt) * Polly, who is confused by it.Sole Survivor: "Can I pay with this charge card?" Polly: " " (Polly.txt) * Sheng Kawolski, who is familiar with Parker Quinn's scam and encourages the player character to dispose of their card.The Sole Survivor: "Do you take this charge card?" Sheng Kawolski: " " (ShengKawolski.txt) * KL-E-0, who appreciates the novelty of crushing someone under the burden of financial debt.The Sole Survivor: "Do you take this charge card?" KL-E-0: " If you were to trade for this, I suppose I could give you half a bullet, or perhaps an incredibly sharp toothpick..." (Kleo.txt) * Daisy, who is both astonished – as she hasn't seen one since before the war – and pitiful.The Sole Survivor: "Do you take this charge card?" Daisy: " } " (Daisy.txt) * Arturo Rodriguez, who sees it as a poor joke.The Sole Survivor: "Can I pay with my charge card?" Arturo Rodriguez: " " (ArturoRodriguez.txt) Brooks in Far Harbor is the only merchant who accepts the card, and he will give the player 100 caps in exchange for it.The Sole Survivor: "Hey, this is a long shot, but... do you accept this charge card?" Brooks: " " (DLC03Brooks.txt) Crafting The charge card can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: Locations * One can be bought from Parker Quinn for 110 caps. * Fort Strong, in an opened dumpster in the ruined house nearest (middle of the three) to the bridge. The dumpster is somewhat hidden behind a broken wall behind a leaned over shelf with nothing on it. * Rarely sold at level four trading stands. * Southeast of Walden Pond is a merchant that rarely has it. * Deb at Bunker Hill can sell a charge card. Notes * There is faded writing on the charge card that says "Level Clearance Unreadable Access OT 1.1.7," further proving the card's invalidity. * The Fort Strong charge card can be knocked away from its location due to explosions. Gallery Fort_Strong_dumpster_with_charge_card.jpg|Dumpster with the charge card, in the background Fort Strong. Category:Fallout 4 junk items ru:Платёжная карта uk:Платіжна карта